Evil is in our mist
by crouchintiger
Summary: Harry time travels to the period his mum and dad were alive. James mistakes Harry as someone who is out to harm his wife and child. Taking drastic measures, he treats his own son like a criminal.
1. The door

AN: As of 2010 I have been rewriting this story, since there were only a few chapters to begin with the bits after chapter two are all new. I have written quite a few chapters in advance, so currently I will be updating this story every few weeks to give me time to edit them.

For many reasons this story was barely even started, so now I have less essay's to write this year I am going to try and finish it over the summer.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of these characters they belong to JK Rowling.

**THE DOOR**

The screams were getting louder, but Harry could not identify where they were coming from in the pitch black night. He circled in confusion and waited for the next scream, but it didn't come. He launched into a run as soon as he saw the crumpled lump on the floor. He ran so fast he did not see the tall figure glide out of the darkness until it blocked his path.

The pale snake faced man glared down at him. And as the red eyes burned into his, Harry felt the sense of defeat overwhelm him causing his knees to buckle and force him to the floor. One pale arm reached out and squeezed tightly around his neck.

He choked and gasped bringing his hands up to pull away the hand. He squeezed his eyes tight and wrenched hard. He felt something give and opened his eyes wide to find his covers twisted tight around his neck. Gasping for air, he shoved them away from his sweaty body. Heart pounding, he surveyed the room and resisted the temptation to light his bedside candle. Voldemort definitely was not here, it wasn't possible for him to hurt him here at Sirius's house.

The shock of the nightmare slowly wore off as he sat staring aimlessly into the dark. He wiped sweat from his face and felt his face growing hot with shame. He glanced anxiously at the bed next to him to see if his best friend, Ron, had woken. He felt reassured to see that the mop of red hair, which was the only part of Ron he could see, did not move. He chewed his lip self consciously, he felt embarrassed at the thought of Ron witnessing him panic over a nightmare.

He sunk his head into his hands. The image of Cedric Diggory's rigid face instantly flared in his mind. No matter how hard he tried, he could not get rid of the image. His nails bit into his face as he tried to calm his harsh breathing, but he could not stop the anger coursing through him. It was his fault that Cedric was dead. It was his fault that Voldemort was back. He clenched his fist and aggressively punched the wall again and again until he could only feel the throbbing pain of his fist.

He had had the whole summer to dwell on nightmares involving Voldemort hunting down each one of his friends one by one. Dumbledore clearly thought it could happen; otherwise he wouldn't have forced him to stay at the Dursley's for so long. He was sure Dumbledore would have made him stay there for the whole summer if the Dementors had not attacked him.

Clenching his hands, he scowled at Ron's flaming red hair. He knew that it wasn't only Dumbledore who was wary of him, Ron was too. His best friend had not contacted him throughout the whole summer. He was certain that Ron was afraid he would cause more destruction within the Weasley family. He had already caused the near death of Ron's younger sister, and he was the reason Percy had been ostracised from his own family. Why would Ron still want to be his friend when he had so much to loose?

He stood up, determined to confront Ron and force him to reveal why he had distanced himself over the past few months. It took him a moment to step over to Ron's bed, his hand shot out to shake his friend awake, but he hesitated as he focused on Ron's face. His hand fell and his shoulders slumped in shame, he took a step back. Feeling dizzy, he fell onto his bed.

He had no evidence that Ron did not want to be his friend anymore. Like a child he had had a bad dream and was taking his anger out on everyone else. Resenting Ron was not going to punish Cedric's killer, it was not going to stop him feeling scared. Tears began to sting his eyes, and he snatched his glasses from the bed side table. He took a deep breath before scrambling out of bed; he wasn't going to stay like a frightened child in his bedroom until everyone woke up.

To prevent more disturbing thoughts upsetting him, he dressed quickly and quietly so as not to wake Ron. Once he had successfully navigated his way to the hall in the darkness, he stumbled down the stairs wincing as the steps creaked. But his face screwed up in confusion as a series of low thuds echoed along with his footsteps. He glanced cautiously around him, but he could not find the source of the noise. He edged further into the hall, and peered into the narrow passage beside the stairs, which lead up to the kitchen door.

The passage was dark, but he could see that both walls were alive with movement. He gasped with horror and backed away. The decapitated elf heads, which normally served as decoration courtesy of Sirius's mother, were twitching. There were at least fifty gaunt heads, and those that had spotted him leered and jerked themselves towards him, but pinned to the wall they could only thud uselessly. Their mouths gaped open to reveal rotting tongues, and their eyes bulged painfully in their sockets.

Harry slowly slid himself towards the stairs while gaping at the heads in shock; he wanted to get someone to force them to stop moving. But he stopped just as he put his foot on the first stair. He could imagine the look on Sirius's amused face as he asked him to stun a few elf heads pinned to the wall. He was acting like a child again, this was something he could deal with himself, and he did not need an adult to help. The heads probably had a security charm placed on them, which he had activated by coming downstairs so early in the morning.

His first idea was to stun them, but he knew that he was already in enough trouble for using magic outside of school. The next best thing would be to knock them out, so he bent low and felt out into the darkness for the umbrella stand he had seen Tonks trip over only a few days ago. He found it easily and quickly pulled out an umbrella. Walking purposefully towards the first head, which was violently spitting, he carefully jabbed it hoping it would go back to it former stillness.

The head quivered, but soon resumed gnashing its teeth at him. Hesitating, he gave it a firm whack, which instantly made the creature's features slump and then go still. Smiling slightly, Harry turned towards the next head with the umbrella held aloft. He brought it down to strike it, but jumped in surprise as the head fell to the floor on its own accord. It spun several times at his feet, but then stopped. It screwed its face up in anger and then sniffed threateningly at his feet. He gently nudged it away and turned back to the others, but froze in shock.

A door had materialised right in front of him. It was exactly identical to the kitchen door apart from the handle, which was created from the skull of a snake. The handle twitched and the door squeaked open. It was only when an invisible force grabbed his arm that Harry realised he was no longer on his own. He yelped and lashed out with the umbrella. But he was stunned to find it fly out of his hand and hit the far wall.

He struck out in front of him, but his arm hit nothing but air. He pushed and pulled while fumbling for his wand, but his second arm was soon pinned to his side. His arm burned with pain as sharp finger nails dug into him causing droplets of blood to pour from four small wounds. He opened his mouth wide to yell, but it died to a gurgle as some mysterious power stole his voice.

The invisible thing started to pull him towards the gap in the door, but he resisted. He felt his feet slipping on the floor, but used his weight to pull himself back. He twisted from side to side and suddenly veered away from the wall as a surge of elf heads fell to the floor. But the rotting heads still hit him as they continued to rush to the floor where they rolled sickeningly at his feet.

As he continued to struggle, Harry was intently aware of the elf heads snapping their sharp teeth at his feet. The heads were circling him, making him lose concentration as he focused on their grotesque faces snuffling towards him. He kicked out at them and lost a vital inch as the thing pulled him closer to the door. He pulled back just as hard fully aware that a few more mistakes would force him inside the room.

One determined head bit down on his trouser leg, it quickly worked its way up his leg. He shook his leg furiously unbalancing himself in the process and the invisible thing pulled him further towards the door. By the time Harry had regained some balance the shrunken head had reached his chest, and it was persistently working its way towards his neck. An awkward jerk did nothing to shake it off. He could smell its decayed flesh and watched helplessly as it bit down on his neck.

Harry let out a strangled gasp of pain and he jerked uncontrollably. The invisible thing seized its chance, while Harry was distracted, to pull him into the room. It laughed nastily before slamming the door shut.

AN: If anyone has any questions I will reply. It would be really nice to hear what readers think of the story and any comments on what you feel needs improving.

Thanks!


	2. The Room

**The Room**

Harry's pained yell immediately cut the silence. He twisted desperately at the intense pain in his neck where a decapitated head was attached. Its teeth were scything through his skin. He clawed frantically at its rotting flesh until he found the things teeth and tried to prise its jaw open. But whatever drove the thing was strong and the jaw remained firmly clamped on his neck. Sensing he was wasting time, he wrenched at the head and screamed as he felt his skin tear as the head gave way. He briefly looked at it in disgust, and then threw it angrily across the room where it fell with a hollow thud. He could not see where it fell as the room was smothered in darkness, but he was sure that it had gone far enough.

His hand went straight to his neck where he felt hot sticky blood pouring down his neck and onto his shirt. Nausea coursed through him, causing him to sway on the spot, but he managed to stay standing. He instantly rejected the image of what his neck might look like, and immediately listened to the shuffles of someone moving quickly around the room. The floorboards creaked loudly each time the thing moved, but he had no idea if it was moving away from him or preparing for a second attack.

Aware that he needed to remain quiet, he tried to stifle his harsh breathing, while fumbling in his pocket for his wand. The stick felt useless as he pointed it randomly in the darkness, but he did not want to risk using light. Instead he crouched low and listened intently for any creaks, but the room had descended into eerie silence since the presence of his wand. He had a feeling the thing knew exactly where he was, and what he was holding.

The instant the thought hit him, he knew he had to move or he would be cornered. He turned abruptly in the direction he thought the door was in. He immediately slammed into a wall, and cursed as his head bounced off it. Ignoring the pain he quickly felt his way across the cold wall. It felt like ages had passed and he panicked when all he could feel was smooth wall. He was sure he had not entered far into the room, so he should have reached the door by now, but there was nothing. He gulped anxiously and wondered in increasing dread whether he had lost direction when fighting off the elf head.

Several more minutes passed before his hands grazed wood and relief flooded through him and he quickly reached for the door handled. But it took him several seconds to realise the door was locked shut. He pulled his hand away and muttered _alhomora__, _tensing at the same time, sure that the thing would try and attack him for attempting to leave. Frustratingly, the lock did not click. And suddenly it dawned on him that the thing had not yet attacked him because it knew he could not leave the room.

In alarm he rattled the door knob uselessly. There was no other choice, but to face his attacker and he was determined that he was not going to do this by blindly walking into a trap. _Lumos_ he muttered. His wand shone shakily as he directed it around the room, he was not completely sure whether he should feel relieved to finally have some light.

He stayed with his back against the door, from this angle nothing would be able to creep up on him in surprise. He searched each area of the room from his position, he could tell that no one had entered the room for years. There was a thick coat of dust layering the bookshelves, and the dark green wall paper was faded and peeling away from the walls. His wand shed light on an old writing desk, directly opposite him, which was big enough to hide someone but he didnt want to investigate further.

Just as his wand surveyed the last bookcase something, small and quick, darted out from behind the desk and launched itself towards him. He jumped in shock and leapt from the safety of the door.

"Stupefy, stupefy," he shouted, pointing his wand randomly in several directions.

A withered hand wrenched the wand from his grip, and it clattered to the floor leaving the room in darkness. He cautiously kept himself low and tried to stifle his quick breathing. But to his surprise, his attacker was not content on creeping up on him in the dark, light magically flared from candles fixed in candelabra on the walls.

Momentarily blinded by light, Harry squinted at his attacker. But his first thought was of shock as it was a house elf barely taller than the desk that it stood next to. Its face was old and shrivelled, not unlike the elf heads that had attacked him earlier. The elf smirked up at him, as his surprise was replaced with embarrassment, it was pleased that it had him cornered without a wand. He felt his face redden, and he was conscious of the blood that seeped from his neck.

"What do you want?" Harry asked sheepish, he couldnt believe he had been attacked by such a pathetic creature. He had actually panicked because a house elf had grabbed him.

"You isnt meant to be here, sir", responded the house elf with great dislike etched in his face.

"I'm your masters guest, I think he would be upset to hear that you had assaulted me with magic. I thought your kind werent allowed to use magic without their masters permission?" said Harry trying to inject some authority into his voice, while hoping he could scare the elf into letting him go for fear of punishment.

The elf seemed to falter for a second. His body automatically went careering towards the wall, while his head drew back to hit it, but with immense strength the elf pulled himself together and he turned around to face Harry.

"You isn't -- meant to be here -- you are a filthy half blood. You des -- troyed the dark lord," the elf said with a struggle, but he managed to finish. His eyes glinted manically as he moved towards Harry.

Harry backed further away from the elf and slowly moved towards a plain stone stand that was positioned in a corner of the room. If the elf tried to attack him it might offer him some protection. He couldnt believe the way the elf had acted towards him, he was feeling slightly fearful again. Elves clearly had powerful magic and this one was not afraid to use it, it must have gone mad from being isolated in the house.

As he took another step backwards he felt his foot connect with something round and before he could regain his balance, he tripped and fell. He crashed painfully to the floor and it took him a moment to sit up, while the elf laughed gleefully. He briefly glanced at what he had tripped on before turning warily back to the elf. He tried not to let the wave of nausea show on his face. The decapitated head that had wounded him was only a hands width away. The thing looked dead, but it still made him finger self consciously at the wound in his neck where the skin was uneven and bloody.

"Look if you let me out of here, I'm sure we can talk about this", he said desperately, holding his hands up while still sitting on the floor.

The elf carried on slowly walking towards him, his eyes gleamed hungrily for revenge.

Harry looked desperately around him, but all that was near him was the stone stand. There was a stiff velvet cushion on the flat top and a large time turner seated on it. He desperately surveyed the rest of the room, which looked more abandoned than it had in the dark. There were tracks in the inch layer of dust coating the floor where they had been walking and he hopefully searched them for his wand. He found it lying on the floor a few feet away.

"So why have you brought me here if you dont want me in the house? Surely it would be easier to chuck me out the front door?" asked Harry, as he slowly shifted his body across the floor towards his wand.

"DONT!" shrieked the elf.

Harry jumped in shock and grimaced, the elf might be delusional, but it was still observant. He stared apprehensively at his wand, he could not fight the elfs magic without it.

"Get up!" commanded the elf.

Harry stared angrily up at the small figure, but obeyed and stood up. He found himself level with the stand, which the elf was staring at intently. It clicked its fingers and fire immediately circled both Harry and the stand.

Harry fearfully shielded his face as the flames leapt high. He knelt down on the floor to avoid the smoke and desperately grabbed for his wand. He felt hope drain from him as he realised that he had no idea how to conjure water. He began to cough and gasp as the fire crackled around him. He attempted to stand, but couldnt summon the energy. The smoke was stinging his eyes and making his vision blurry, but he could still see the elf speaking to him. He could barely hear it.

"...pick..."

He concentrated hard, but still could not make out what the elf was saying. He managed to pull himself into a kneeling position on the floor.

"Let me go," he said feebly.

The heat was unbearably hot and he could feel sweat pouring down his face.

"...pick it up..."

It was a while before Harry noticed that the time turner had risen in the air, it was coming fast towards him, and it was spinning completely out of control. He swerved drunkenly away from it, narrowly avoiding the flames that crackled around him.

The elfs voice suddenly became louder and clearer, "Take it."

Harry stared hopelessly at the time turner. He coughed violently and could tell that it wouldnt be long before he lost consciousness. It was his last choice, take it or die. He reached out and with a last effort; he grabbed it from the air before passing out on the floor.

AN: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, the other chapters I have planned are a lot longer on average 3,000 plus words.


	3. Recognition

**Recognition**

Harry had only a few seconds to register that the floor had disappeared. He had little time to collect his thoughts before he found himself sprawled on the floor again. Gasping, he jerked himself upright, vaguely hearing the time turner roll away as he did so. He stared into the darkness in wide eyed horror as the realisation that he had time travelled struck him.

He lit his wand and briefly surveyed the room, but he was certain that the elf was no longer with him. He turned his attention to the floor and walked slowly over to where the time turner had rolled. As he picked it up, he noticed for the first time its unusual black sheen. He had no idea what that meant, he clenched it hard in his fist for several seconds before shoving it angrily into his pocket. He was consciously aware that the needle had spun out of control; he hoped that he had not gone back in time for no more than a day. He tentatively prodded the bite at his neck, it would be a while before he could get it seen to and he hoped that it wouldnt get infected.

Sighing, Harry waved the light flooding from his wand around the room and found he was surrounded by books. Walking over to one shelf, Harry surveyed the books indifferently as his thoughts turned to the house elf who had seemed so angry to see him. Why would it risk sending him a few hours back in time? It certainly was annoying, but it wasnt a massive deal to him. The thought reassured him and he smiled slightly. He had travelled back in time before this was no big deal. He glanced more closely at the books on the bookshelf, and wrinkled his nose in disgust as he read some of the titles. A particularly unpleasant title _How to exterminate Mudbloods _attracted his attention. He pulled it out, but jumped and dropped it as loud voices echoed in the hall.

Leaving the book lying on the floor Harry darted towards the fuzzy outline of a desk. He listened intently to determine who the voices belonged to, but the voices were too muffled to recognise. As he shuffled into a more comfortable position, Harry felt his throat close up in panic as his eyes surveyed the top of the writing desk. He immediately swept his hand across the desk and then brought the hand close to his face. There was no longer any dust, yet there had been at least an inch before he had time travelled.

The door knob rattled making Harry duck quickly out of sight behind the desk, however, he couldnt resist peeking over the top of the desk to see who had entered. He could see a figure stood in the door way, but from the angle he was crouching in, he could only guess that it was a man. He watched carefully as the person moved around the room praying that they would stay on the opposite side. The man turned towards the books shelves.

Luminous, said the man gruffly.

In the glow of the mans wand, Harry immediately collapsed to the floor, but in the few seconds before he had done so, he had recognised the mans face. The man was Sirius... a clearly much younger Sirius, with his hair cut short. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, he had not travelled a few hours back, he had travelled years into the past and he didnt even exist. He felt himself begin to shake and vaguely heard Sirius call out to someone.

A second presence entered the room and Harrys interest deepened as he heard an unfamiliar male voice greet Sirius. Slowly, Harry peered over the top of the desk to see the two staring at the stand with the time turner on it, but it was not this that made Harry gasp, but the man who was standing with Sirius. It was his father, his father that was now dead. He stared transfixed as his father carefully wrapped his hand in his robes and reached out to pick up the turner, but then he stopped in midair appearing to think better of it.

James pulled his arm away and grinned sheepishly at Sirius. It probably isnt a good idea to pick it up, even if I dont touch it with my bare hand.

Sirius nodded in agreement. Yeah it must be dangerous if my mother had it secreted away in here, said Sirius bitterly.

James gave his friend a sympathetic look. I think you might regret coming in here. That _thing_ is illegal, it doesnt work the way a normal time turner works. It takes the user back to the very worst period of their life. Just touching it can make the dial move and transport you to whenever your worst memory took place. I think I heard there were five made, and now six if you count this one, but none of them were ministry approved because they werent sure how the person gets back.

Sirius grinned wryly at the time turner while fiddling with the velvet cushion it sat on.

I guess we should tell the ministry its here. I doubt therell be much trouble now my mothers dead, bet Regulus asked her to keep it here for dear old Voldemort, spat Sirius sarcastically.

James gave Sirius a questioning look. You dont really think that do you?

Sirius looked at him bewildered for a moment. No no, just kidding. Im sure thats not why its here, no one could track you here James. My mother liked to collect unusual and dangerous things, this is just one more of them. he said reassuringly.

James nodded, but did not seem convinced, he appeared tense and backed away from the stand. Look I think we should go. How do you know that Regulus didnt tell Voldemort about this house? Hes already captured Peter, clearly he knows a lot about us already.

Come on James, they would have arrived by now if that were true. And we dont even know for sure whether Pete is even a prisoner, said Sirius surveying his friend anxiously.

Well we should leave anyway. Your mother might have other stuff lurking in here. I expect the whole house will be quarantined.

Sirius looked pensively down and then rolled his eyes to the ceiling. Great, thats all I need, the ministry suspecting me to be a deatheater.

Hey mate I doubt that will happen. They know your mother just died and youve inherited the house. How can they suggest that you bought it? said James thumping Sirius on the shoulder before leading the way out of the room.

Harry waited several seconds until he heard the front door slam, then he jumped up and rushed to the door and flung it open. Without giving it a second thought he ran to the front door and pulled that open too. It took him a moment to compose himself before he walked cautiously up the narrow path of the house and to the pavement. He looked left and then right before spotting the retreating backs of his father and godfather. But just as he started to follow behind them, his father turned round. James stared questioningly at him for longer than was necessary for a stranger to look at another stranger. Harry felt slightly nervous as he continued to follow, he wasnt sure whether he might have been spotted leaving the house. But he watched James engage himself in conversation with Sirius, who did not look round. So Harry guessed that perhaps his father was just wary of who was around, after all it was probably the period that Voldemort was most dangerous.

Harrys momentary self consciousness disappeared and he felt nervous excitement begin to fill him. He was close to having his first conversation with his father and perhaps he would get to see his mother too. It did not ease his worries though, Hermiones dire warnings of danger at changing the future drastically settled uncomfortably with him. He had already been seen, but that would have no harm on the future and if he got the opportunity to talk to his father he would not tell him who he was. Anyway he these men were the only people he knew he didnt really have much other choice but to follow them.

After several streets James pointed to a muggle pub, Harry watched at a distance as the two men walked in. He took a deep breath, he wanted to talk to his father, but deep down he knew that it would be meddling. But he reasoned that this was the only opportunity he would ever have. Pleased that he did not have to be wary of his scar attracting any unwanted attention, he crossed the road and hoped that it did not look odd that a 15 year old boy was walking into a pub alone.

Harry entered the pub and ducked his head low as he passed the barman. He did not want to get chucked out just for being underage, but on the pretence of making himself unnoticeable he bumped into an old man. He bounced off him and into a table of drinks. There were grumbles of anger and he realised that half the pub were watching him, most noticeably his father and Sirius.

Watch it! Ill knock you out next time. growled the man he had bumped into.

The man leered over him as the other men jeered and shook their heads crossly at their spilt drinks. Harrys hand went to his pocket where he felt the reassurance of his wand. He mumbled a quick apology and attempted to pass the man, who reluctantly let him past. In the commotion he had not realised that he was heading straight for his fathers booth. Both men were watching him and their eyes travelled to the pocket his hand was in where he clutched his wand. He quickly altered his direction and sat at a small table where he would be able to see them.

But as soon as he had sat down he realised that James and Sirius were still watching him and neither were speaking to each other. He shifted uneasily and looked behind himself in case they were actually watching someone else. Yet when he looked back it was clear that they were watching him. Suddenly it dawned on him, this was a muggle pub two wizard men hiding from Voldemort would not come in here unless they had a reason. And he was it. Slowly he stood up, hoping he could pretend to get a drink and then sneak out the door. But they stood up too.

He rushed forward and the man he had bumped into stood up, he had noticed the two men following him, the man smiled nastily at Harry aware that he was blocking the way. Harry tried to squeeze through the small gap left, but the man cut him off and pushed him back. Harry looked desperately behind him and saw Sirius reach out to grab him so he quickly jumped onto the table, knocking drinks of beer onto several mens laps and smashing to the floor. There were loud yells of protest and one of the men attempted to grab him but somehow Harry managed to jump free and run for the door.

He ran towards an alley to the side of the pub and was alarmed to find James had managed to apparate on the other side. He turned and ran straight into Sirius, who had followed him, who grabbed him by the collar and pushed him into the wall. A hand delved into his pocket and pulled out his wand.

James glared down at Harry and took the wand from Sirius and held it in his palm under Harrys nose.

How strange, what are the odds of finding a young boy wizard in a pub full of muggles watching two wizards? James directed towards Sirius, looking angrily back at Harry.

Quite low, I would have thought, replied Sirius who was still holding Harry tight against the wall.

Harry stared between them in shock, Sirius had never looked at Harry like that in his life and despite the seriousness of the situation he smiled at him. The smile was not returned and Siriuss grip tightened.

Whats so funny? You heard nothing that was of any importance, we saw you follow us up the street. You couldnt even have the sense to hide yourself. Who sent you to watch us? questioned James.

Harrys smile disappeared and he looked at the two of them alarmed. This was serious, they had no idea who he was and they didnt look like they were joking.

Its not what you think he said struggling desperately to think of something convincing to tell them.

Neither of them relented and Harry suddenly felt that he was in a dangerous situation. He continued to struggle and when Sirius did not release his grip he kicked out at his ankles.

Harry breathed deeply.

Please let me go he begged.

You are coming with us. Said James shaking his head sadly.

Sirius laughed unkindly. Voldemorts going to regret ordering a kid to do his dirty work. And he grabbed Harrys other side before they disapparated.

A.N: Sorry for those of you who have been waiting for an update for a long time I am in the last year of university and it is difficult finding time to write. I might be able to update the next chapter soon as it has been written, but needs a lot of editing (it is over 5,000 words which is why it will take so long, maybe I could update in 4 weeks time?). However, if I do not get time over the Easter break to do this the next chapter will be in July (2011).

Thanks to those who have reviewed this story, it has been very interesting reading peoples thoughts.


End file.
